


1. Ring. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors, i 5 samurai
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, post-message
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Shu si ritrova a dover scegliere un regalo. Touma lo accompagna e da una mano. A modo suo.Primo della mia serie di Writober 2019, dedicata a diverse serie a me care. Seguo le parole dell'Inkoctober 2019 perché mi piacevano di più :P





	1. Ring. Writober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Cenni di ShuXShinXRyo

Era la prima sera fredda dell'autunno, così fredda che, se affilavi appena lo sguardo, potevi già cogliere nell'oscurità sbavi del biancore del respiro. Sarebbero usciti imprevidenti, con delle felpe leggere, ma era giunta la voce del buon senso e avevano finito per infilare le giacche. Sarebbe comunque stato difficile aver freddo con le corse concitate e il nervosismo di entrambi – più che altro di uno dei due, ché il proprio nervosismo riusciva benissimo ad attaccarlo al compagno.  
Comunque, alla fine, giunsero alla meta tanto agognata.  
Si sarebbe detto l'inizio della fine. E invece...  
“Facciamo notte o scegli?”.  
“Tu la fai sempre facile con le scelte. E questa non è una scelta da fare in un secondo, come tuo solito...”.  
“Non è colpa mia se trovo cosa voglio con un'occhiata veloce!”.  
Il ragazzo più alto scosse il capo, alzando gli occhi al cielo e rimanendo, così, abbagliato dai faretti che illuminavano a giorno ogni più piccolo angolo del negozio. Richiuse gli occhi, mugugnò qualcosa di indefinibile su lampi e spade, e tornò a guardare il viso del compagno, dall'aria visibilmente in crisi, che continuava a muovere lo sguardo su una decina di oggetti apparentemente diversi esposti nella linda vetrina di cristallo.  
“Io te lo ripeto: potresti prenderne uno giocattolo e sarebbe felice lo stesso” commentò, ancora, mascherando ben poco la sua noia e ricevendo un'occhiata scandalizzata da una commessa del negozio.  
“Non dire sciocchezze. Non gliene prenderei mai uno giocattolo, con questi, invece...!”.  
La commessa parve apprezzare il commento del ragazzo più basso, tanto che gli si avvicinò, dall'altra parte della teca e gli si rivolse con un tono infinitamente zuccheroso:  
“Se ha dei dubbi per il modello, non si faccia scrupoli e mi chieda tutto quello che desidera...”.  
Il volto abbronzato del ragazzo si imporporò appena, si grattò la punta del naso come suo solito, quando si innervosiva, e parlò:  
“Ecco... la persona a cui devo regalarlo ama... l'azzurro... e il mare... ma non so... se amerebbe una pietra... non ce la vedo...” l'imporporamento divenne ora, più che altro, un rossore tendente al violaceo.  
“Sì, infatti” ribatté il compagno più alto e dai gusti – a detta della commessa – discutibili. “Shinko-chan è terribilmente un maschiaccio. Potrebbe accettare un anello, ma una pietra... io credo che te la tirerebbe dietro, sai, Shu?”.  
Nuovamente il colorito del compagno virò del tutto, ma verso un pallore e un'espressione quasi ringhiante. Due occhi di fuoco trapassarono il compagno – o, almeno, tentarono.  
“Dici che non le piacerebbe, Touma?”.  
“Assolutamente”.  
Gli occhi cobalto del ragazzo alto brillavano di una serietà quasi inquietante agli occhi di Shu.  
“E quindi?”.  
“E questo con questi piccoli fregi azzurri? È d'argento, però, signore...” fece la commessa, tra le mani il piccolo cerchio argentato, una virgola azzurra, al centro di esso, pareva fluire come un fiume.  
Gli occhi blu di Shu si dilatarono in maniera impercettibile, agli occhi dei meno esperti; ma Touma sapeva, da molto tempo, leggere anche le minime variazioni di ogni suo nakama: era diventato un grande osservatore, come ogni bravo scrittore. Rimaneva ancora un grande chiacchierone, ma con quello ci si poteva far poco.

Shu uscì dal negozio dopo circa un quarto d'ora tra misure, pacchetti, pagamento e tutte quelle cose che Touma cercava sempre di schivare; infatti, dopo la scelta del modello, aveva deciso che il suo stomaco doveva essere ascoltato, così era uscito a prendersi un paio di nikuman nel 7eleven lì vicino. Shu se lo ritrovò con la bocca affondata nel secondo panino fumante e il sorriso da pancia soddisfatta.  
“Preso? Fatto? Impacchettato?” fece Touma dopo aver ingollato il morso.  
“Sì, fatto tutto” sospirò il nakama, stringendo il sacchetto nella mano destra, con un'aria sollevata e soddisfatta. Aria che, nel giro di un istante, mutò. “Tu e Shinko-chan! Ma che idee hai?!” accusò l'amico puntandogli l'indice della mano sinistra, gelida.  
“Beh, l'idea di Shinko-chan, a quanto mi disse Ryo una volta, è stata tua. Quindi è colpa tua, se vuoi dare una colpa. Che non ho. Anzi, sono un genio, perché ti ho tirato fuori dall'impiccio senza dover spiegare nulla che fosse affar loro. Su, ringraziami, Shu”.  
La faccia tosta del panda era indescrivibile: sapeva usare la lingua, oltre alla testa, così velocemente che ti stendeva e non avevi mai diritto di repliche perché riusciva ad avere dannatamente ragione – beh, anche se aveva ragione, Seiji non gliele faceva passare lisce quasi mai, comunque...  
“Sei terribile!” finì per dire il ragazzo più basso sospirando e prendendo la strada per la metropolitana. Il nakama gli si affiancò subito, mentre finiva l'ultimo boccone di nikuman con aria deliziata.  
Passarono alcuni minuti di silenzio, mentre affondavano, assieme alla folla, verso l'enorme stazione di Ginza.  
“Pensavo prendessi qualcosa anche per Ryo, sai... avevo già in mente il nome con cui chiamarlo”.  
L'occhiata di Shu, dapprima sconcertata, si sciolse con una risata.  
“Non oso pensare a che nome avresti scelto!”.  
“Rinko-chan!”.  
Un'altra risata di Shu attirò gli sguardi degli astanti che attendevano l'arrivo del treno. Il ragazzo pensò bene di abbassare il tono, ma di certo l'aria divertita rimase:  
“Per fortuna è il tuo editor a scegliere i nomi dei tuoi personaggi. Hai una fantasia pessima su quelli!”.  
Touma gli rivolse una veloce linguaccia, ma, come suo solito, non mollò l'osso.  
“Come fai con Ryo? Non dico che potrebbe rimanerci male, ma... beh, forse un po'. O forse no. Non lo so... non è per le formalità, ma, forse, questa...”.  
Un chiacchierone? No, Touma era un fiume in piena capace di trasformare una frase in un monologo senza fine, se non gli si dava il freno giusto.  
“Non ho detto di non aver preso nulla a Ryo”.  
La replica stupita di Touma dovette essere rimandata, perché il treno della metro era giunto alla banchina; i due ragazzi salirono, trovando abbastanza spazio per mettersi l'uno di fronte all'altro (uno attaccato agli anelli per i viaggiatori, l'altro col braccio poggiato sopra i pali che li reggevano) e tornare a parlare.  
“Allora?” fece Touma, abbassando il capo verso il nakama.  
Questi arricciò il naso, porse al compagno il sacchetto e lo invitò a ispezionarlo. C'erano due pacchetti, non uno.  
“Ne hai preso uno anche per lui?!”. Stavolta, a strabuzzare furono gli occhi di Touma.  
“Se non avessi avuto così fame, avresti visto con me che c'erano anelli della stessa serie ma con colori diversi”.  
“Giura!”.  
“Giuro”.  
Silenzio, occhi negli occhi. Quelli di Touma si mossero verso il lato con un bagliore poco promettente.  
“Stanotte non sarai lasciato in pace da quei due”.  
La risposta di Shu fu veloce, diretta e implacabile.  
L'ululo di dolore di Touma riscosse il vagone sonnecchiante della metro.  
Ueno, per loro fortuna, era molto vicina.


End file.
